PROJECT SUMMARY (ADMINISTRATION) The Biotechnology Research Center delivering ?Technology to realize the full potential of UHF MRI? has an Administrative Core that coordinates all BTRC related activities, including the development of ultrahigh field (UHF) magnetic resonance (MR) and optical imaging/MR technologies, their dissemination, and training of researchers in their use. The co-PIs of this core are Drs. Kamil Ugurbil and Greg Metzger. Dr. Ugurbil is an expert in UHF MR methodology and instrumentation with longstanding experience managing multi-center collaborations. Dr. Metzger is an expert in UHF MR technology and its application with experience developing and managing interdisciplinary research programs. Daily operations of the BTRC are the responsibility of the Co-PIs in close interaction with the other PIs of the Technology Research and Development (TRD) projects (Drs. Adriany and Akakaya). The full group of BTRC PIs, together with PIs from the P30 Neuroscience Center Core located in the Center for Magnetic Resonance Research (CMRR), comprises the Operations Committee, which meets biweekly. The main goal of this committee is to assure that access to and use of the BTRC resources is accomplished in a fair and transparent manner including ensuring the push-pull relationship with the Collaborative Projects and a path for access to the technology developments for the Service Projects. The task of the Operations Committee is facilitated by operating procedures and tools which help manage requests and prioritize projects, including both 1) a web-based interface for requesting access to Center resources and 2) faculty and staff support to guide users in the process. Additional infrastructure in the Center is available to ensure projects can be carried out in a safe and successful manner including the following: Pre-IRB Review System, Incidental Findings Review System, 3T Operations Committee, Safety Committee and a Magnet Operator Training. The progress of the BTRC is reviewed yearly by the External Advisory Committee (EAC) comprised of experts in the fields of our TRDs. The primary role of the EAC will be to annually review our scientific progress and our progress in collaboration, service, training, and dissemination goals. The results from the meeting will be incorporated into a yearly report drafted by the EAC, which will be submitted to NIBIB as part of the annual progress report. Through the activities of the administrative core and the consistent and substantive institutional support from the University of Minnesota, our long-term goal is the establishment of a national biotechnology research resource for the development of unique technologies that advance biomedical research and discovery.